


Bath Time

by amorlouis



Series: Baby Louis and his kinks [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Louis, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Facials, Farting, Infantilism, M/M, Omorashi, Rimming, Watersports, Wetting, fart kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorlouis/pseuds/amorlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets messy while eating with the other guys. Harry is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! I hope you enjoy more filth :)
> 
> if any of you have requests on what I should write, feel free to comment them or message me!

The other boys know about little Louis; it wasn't a surprise. They started to slowly realize every time they hung out at each other's houses. 

Liam's seen Louis suck his thumb before, Zayn's seen a pacifier and stuffed animals at Louis and Harry's place, and Niall would whisper to Liam and Zayn every time he saw the older boy waddle around asking: _Is_ _Louis wearing a diaper?_

It's not a secret anymore between the five of them and Louis is grateful that they don't find him weird. They don't question him, they praise him instead, give him little belly rubs, help Harry when it comes to buying diapers, and so much more.

The five of them are at the dinner table right now, eating food that Harry has prepared. Louis thinks he's a bit big now as he sits in his high chair, a bib is around his neck as he awkwardly holds a fork in his hand and tries to get food into his mouth. Harry is sitting next to him and smiling proudly because his boy is doing such a good job. 

Liam laughs around his fork when Niall says something funny and that brings Harry's attention back to them. Niall is talking about this prank he pulled at his office that involved hot coffee and Zayn's shaking his head at him, not happy that Niall may have given his co-worker a burn on his back.

"Niall, you mean!" The boys turn to Louis who is pouting at his blond friend.

Liam and Harry are trying to stifle their laughs because Louis actually seems upset with Niall, who looks incredulous and sorry.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Niall tells him and Louis just stares at him.

Then, Louis breaks out a smile and says, "It's okay!" and continues eating.

Niall takes a deep breath and reddens when the other boys laugh at him. It's hard to not swear or say stuff in front of little Louis who can't help but scold you and put you in your place when it happens. 

The boys continue eating and start getting full, always asking for more when they finish their first plate because Harry happens to be a great cook. By the time Liam, Zayn, and Niall finish their second plate they turn to Louis who squeals in delight. 

There's food everywhere, especially on his face and in his hair. Harry really wants to be angry but the boy looks so happy as he scoops some of the sauce from his plate with two fingers and sucks into his mouth. 

"I think the baby needs a bath," Zayn states, trying to clean some of the mess off of Louis' face with a napkin. 

Harry sighs and everyone starts getting up to collect their plates and put them in the dishwasher except for Louis who is looking at them with big eyes and fingers in his mouth. 

When everything is put away, Liam turns to Harry, "We would stay but it seems like you have someone to clean up."

"Yeah, it's okay this happens a lot. Thanks guys for coming over, next week I'm making lasagna so don't miss out," Harry tells them and hugs them individually. 

As they file out, they make sure to give Louis little kisses on his face or hair, anywhere that seems clean enough. Louis blushes at the attention and giggles when Niall gives him a small tickle on his side. 

They leave which leaves the room in some sort of silence, the only noise is Louis trying to get out of his seat. Harry comes over and unbuckles him, the smaller boy instantly wraps his arms around Harry's neck so that he can carry him. 

The curly one helps him up and lets Louis wrap his legs around his waist, "You're so messy, Lou."

Louis sighs and tucks his dirty face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Can you wait for daddy when he comes back from cleaning the kitchen, I'll run you a bath later," Harry tells him and sets his boy down on the couch. 

Louis nods and sucks his dirty thumb in his mouth, his eyes instantly gaze to the TV so Harry can turn it on. Harry does so, putting on an educational show for children that Louis adores. He gives Louis a quick kiss on his cheek and heads off to the kitchen so he can wash the pots and clean up the rest of the mess that Louis made. 

Throughout his cleaning session, he can hear Louis giggling at whatever the TV is showing and it melts Harry's heart. His boy is so cute. 

Louis' eyes are cloudy as he continues watching his show. There's so much food on him that it's starting to get hard on his skin. But, he likes it, he likes being messy and dirty so his daddy can clean him. He feels small and helpless when it happens and he can't help but whine a bit in his spot on the couch at the thought of Harry cleaning him. He's been so dirty lately and Harry never seems to mind, he gets as turned on as Louis does. There's times where he pees himself and Harry cleans him up, there's times where he poops himself and Harry cleans him up, they are both always hard when it happens and Louis really really loves it. 

As he sits down, he starts rocking in his diaper which is empty. It's not as satisfying when it's empty so he looks around until he finds his bottle with juice on the table. He struggles when reaching for it but eventually does and chugs down his drink, burping a little when he finishes. It's not good enough though, so he looks to his left and finds one of Harry's water bottles filled with water. With his weak hands, he eventually takes the cap off and drinks it until it's empty, some of it lands on his onesie. He goes back to sucking his thumb and presses his bladder with another hand. A few minutes go by and he squeals lightly when a little fart comes out of him. 

Harry really likes his farts, he always gets so turned on by them and so does Louis. He can feel his small dick hardening as he lets out his farts. The pressure of pushing the farts out makes him want to pee and he's really happy about that. He brings a hand down to the front of his diaper and feels the warm piss come out of him as his ass vibrates with his farts. It's a lot of pee but it doesn't overfill the diaper so it doesn't leak out. He quietly moans as he pats his full diaper and rocks down on it, the pee moves around everywhere. 

He's sucking his thumb hard and blissfully by the time Harry comes back, done with the mess that was in the kitchen. 

"Baaaby," Harry coos and Louis jumps up and down excitedly as he sits, smiling when Harry reaches him and pinches his cheek. "Time to clean you up!"

Louis lifts his arms up so that Harry can carry him, the boy helps willingly as Louis wraps his legs around his waist. Harry secures the hold with a hand on Louis' ass and gasps lightly, "Did you make a mess in your nappy?" 

Louis nods, biting his bottom lip and hiding his face in Harry's neck as he mumbles, "Only pee-pee."

Harry hums and squeezes Louis' wet diaper as he walks to the bathroom, "It's okay, baby. We're getting you cleaned up anyways, unless... you want to stay in this diaper?" 

Louis thinks it through. Usually, when he has a wet or messy diaper, he likes sitting in it for a while and rock down on it because it gets him hard. Harry always gives him an option on whether or not he wants to get changed because he always wants Louis happy. 

This time though, Louis shakes his head, "I want to be clean, daddy." 

Harry kisses the top of Louis' head and continues squeezing his diaper, "Okay let's get you settled in the bathtub."

When they get to the bathroom, Harry sets Louis down on the counter and turns around to get the water running. When he turns back around he smiles softly at Louis who looks so innocent with drool on his chin from sucking his thumb and his other hand rubbing his dick through the onesie and diaper. 

Harry moves the hand on his dick aside so he can start unbuttoning the onesie. When he slides it off, he turns off the bath water and checks the temperature, it's perfect. 

"Let's take these off," Harry tells his boy, taking off the straps of the diaper and sliding it off of Louis. It's heavy in Harry's hand and Louis can't help but reach out and poke the inside of it. It's still a little warm. Harry chuckles and rolls the thick diaper into a ball and throws it in the trash. When he picks Louis up, the smaller boy's ass becomes sticky on the counter and they can hear his skin unstick only causing Louis to moan quietly. 

The curly boy smiles and sets Louis down carefully in the warm bath water, making sure no water splashes out. Once Louis is on his knees in front of him, Harry gets on his own knees outside of the bath and reaches for a cup that they have set aside. He scoops some water up with it and Louis instantly pushes his head back so that Harry can put the water on his head. Harry continues doing that, making sure that Louis' entire body is wet enough for some soap and shampoo. 

When Harry is happy with the amount of wetness, he grabs the baby soap near him and squirts some of it in his hand. Louis is watching him with hooded eyes as he starts rubbing the soap over Louis' shoulders, arms, and armpits, causing Louis to giggle. He moves on to his boy's chest and stomach after applying more soap to his hand, he also takes off the excess food from Louis' face. Harry scoops some water up with the cup and lets it run over the front of Louis' body and he carefully cleans the soap off of his face. 

Louis is smiling softly when he realizes his face is clean again and Harry can't help but lean in and kiss him on the mouth. Louis' entire body sags into it as he kisses Harry back, the two of them slide their tongues together in each other's mouths. Harry pulls away and gives Louis' lips a quick kiss before turning around and rummaging under the sink to get Louis' shampoo. 

When he turns around, Louis' back is already facing him as he waits patiently for his back and hair to be cleaned. He's so obedient and well-aware, Harry loves him. As he gets closer to the tub, Harry hears a bubbling sound and he hopes it's not the pipes or drain. He hears it again and also hears Louis whine softly as if he's pushing. Harry looks down into the water and can see bubbles forming from Louis' ass to the surface. 

"Is the baby gassy?" Harry asks as he rubs a palm over his own hardening cock. 

Louis looks back and nods, his face scrunches up as more bubbly farts come out of him. Harry alternates in watching Louis' face and the bubbles that surround him after he farts. 

"Okay, how about you show me your little hole, baby," Harry tells him and watches as Louis' glistening body rises a bit so that his ass is high and on display. Louis releases a spluttering fart and they both moan at the sound. 

Harry sets the shampoo down and takes a hold of Louis' ass cheeks in his hands, rubbing them softly. He gets a good grip on them and separates the two meaty cheeks so he can look at the boy's pink hole. 

"Hm," Louis grunts as a fart escapes him. It's loud and hard which makes Harry bury his face in the cheeks so he can sniff at Louis' hole. 

Harry groans when a loud fart envelops his nostrils so he sniffs harder, the tip of his nose circles Louis' entrance. He lifts his face away for a second only to press his lips to Louis' hole to suck the farts out of him. 

Well, that's what it feels like to Louis because the harder that Harry sucks, more farts rip out of him. Harry sticks his tongue out to poke at the hole in front of him with the tip of it. He repeats the motion, trying to get his tongue in as deep as it can and then sticking it back out. 

Louis can feel his hard dick between his legs in the water so he brings a hand down on himself so he can pull on it at least once. He squirts some precome when Harry swipes the flat of his tongue over his hole and licks down at his balls repeatedly. 

"Baby, you taste so good," Harry hums as he licks over the fart that Louis pushes out. The noises behind Louis are insane as Harry completely wets his hole with his spit. 

Harry lays his tongue flat on Louis' puckered hole and tries to speak as best as he can, "Fart for me, Lou. I want to taste my dirty boy." 

Louis moans loudly and bites down hard at his bottom lip when farts basically explode out of him and into Harry's mouth. 

Harry has his dick out at this point and he starts pumping it as he sucks on Louis' farts. He's unbelievably turned on he just wants to eat Louis out forever. Although his jaw is hurting, he continues sucking harshly on Louis' loosening hole until Louis whimpers, saying he can't fart anymore. 

Harry frowns and stares at Louis' hole as a weak fart escapes him. He sniffs at it one last time and gives it a gentle kiss. He tells Louis to turn around again and the smaller boy does so slowly, his knees are shaking and his dick is still hard. The curly man hungrily eyes Louis' crotch and commands the boy to stand up. Louis stands on his wobbly legs and shivers a bit when the coldness hits him as he exits the water.

Harry shuffles close and wraps his hands around Louis' ass to bring him closer as well. 

He gives Louis' thighs soft kisses and trails up to Louis' cock, "I love my baby boy's cock so much." 

Harry lets go of Louis' ass and wraps a hand around his cock instead so he can bring it to his mouth. He sucks lightly on the tip and then let's the entire thing go into his mouth. 

Louis throws his head back, "Yessss."

Harry only hums and begins to bob his head as he continues sucking, he can't help himself as he humps his own hard dick on the tub. 

It doesn't take long for Louis to come. Harry only has to suck hard at his head and cup Louis' heavy balls until he's coming down Harry's throat. He groans when he swallows all of it and obscenely licks his lips when he's finished. 

Louis droops down back into the water and immediately sticks his thumb into his mouth to suck on it. 

"Fuck," Harry moans and stands up. 

He takes a hold of his dick and starts jerking himself off quickly in front of Louis. The baby looks up and removes his thumb so he can open his mouth up wide, asking Harry to come on his face.

He doesn't have to be told twice. 

Once he swipes his thumb over the slit on his tip, he groans and comes hard. It hits Louis' face and some of it gets into his mouth as well. Louis licks his lips and tries to get as much as he can off of his chin and cheeks with his tongue. When he gives up, Harry watches as he swipes some of it off his cheek with his thumb and sucks it into his mouth. 

Harry smiles and bends down to put his dick away in his pants as Louis rests his limp arms at his sides.

He grabs the shampoo from the floor and squirts some in his hand, "Let's get you all cleaned up again." 

Louis nods sleepily and tilts his head forward so Harry can wash his hair, too tired to turn around. 

Before Harry starts, he bends down again and quickly captures Louis' lips for a kiss and whispers, "I love you, baby." 

Louis smiles softly, "Love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this ended with a heartfelt 'i love you' again because i'm a sap.
> 
> please leave comments and kudos thank you!!
> 
> p.s. comment some requests (I don't care how dirty they are!)


End file.
